Tu voulais me voir?
by TiaKin
Summary: Deux personnages seuls dans une pièce, qu'est ce qu'ils font? OneShot


**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ Autre petit OneShot dont rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

_

**Tu voulais me voir?**

Voir ce corps uniquement recouvert d'une fine couverture alluma en lui un feu inextinguible. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui faisait bouger son corps, il s'avança vers le lit et s'y assis, tendant une main tremblante pour toucher du bout des doigts la hanche qui se dessinait sous le drap.

Elle poussa un soupir, il retira sa main, mais l'avança à nouveau en voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Il fit courir ses doigts sur le tissu, effleurant ce corps pour lequel il ressentait une envie intense. Finalement, il fit glisser la couverture pour dévoiler un peu de la nudité de cette femme si délicieuse, découvrant un sein ferme.

Elle soupira encore, puis se tourna sur le dos, lui permettant de voir sa poitrine en entier. Son désir augmenta d'un cran à cette vue, et il en ressentait une grande concentration au niveau de son bas_-_ventre.

Avec un peu plus d'assurance, il continua à tirer le drap, arrivant à son nombril puis dévoilant sa toison pubienne avant de finalement retirer le tissu du lit pour le jeter au sol.

Du regard, il commença à dévorer son corps, qu'elle lui offrait malgré elle. Il avait envie d'elle, de la toucher, de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour. Mais, pourtant, il y avait cette petite voix qui lui murmurait qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça, qu'elle se mettrait en colère.

Il balaya cette voix d'un coup de tête et se déplaça un peu sur le bord du lit pour être au niveau de son ventre. Prudemment, il posa sa main de l'autre côté de son corps étendu sur le matelas et se pencha en avant pour effleurer de ses lèvres la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Comme un réflexe, elle écarta les lèvres, lui demandant inconsciemment de l'embrasser. Il ne réfléchit pas deux fois avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles, suppliantes, de la femme. Dans son sommeil, elle l'accompagna dans un baiser torride qui embrasa encore plus le désir de l'homme, qui commença à caresser du bout des doigts ses deux seins.

Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir et tourna la tête, offrant sa nuque blanche à la bouche avide de l'homme. Il s'empressa de mordiller la chair tendre, posant ses mains sur la poitrine afin de commencer à la malaxer avec assurance, pinçant par moment les deux tétons qui commencèrent rapidement à se durcir.

_-_Continue, murmura_-_t_-_elle dans son sommeil, son souffle commençant à s'accélérer.

Il fit descendre sa bouche, remplaçant une de ses mains avec sur un des deux seins pour commencer à mordiller avec appétit le téton ou lécher goulûment la base du sein, arrachant quelques nouveaux gémissement à sa victime.

Il remonta vers la bouche de la femme et attrapa les lèvres entrouvertes avec les siennes, retournant dans un baiser enflammé qui termina de la réveiller. Elle entrouvrit d'abord les yeux, puis, en sentant ce qui se passait, elle eut un mouvement de recul tel qu'elle se cogna la tête contre la tête du lit.

Elle poussa un grognement de douleur, puis le regarda, surprise, avant de plonger sur la couverture qui était sur le sol pour s'en recouvrir, honteuse d'avoir été aussi vulnérable.

_-_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, elle demanda avec colère en se redressant.

Il ne répondit pas, s'approchant simplement d'elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement, ce qui lui fit perdre pied un instant avant qu'elle ne le repousse pour le gifler.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui te prends? Tu es taré ou quoi?

_-_Tu es si belle, il chuchota du bout des lèvres.

_-_Dehors, elle ordonna de son habituel regard meurtrier.

Il ne bougea pas, gardant ses yeux dardés sur sa main qui tenait le drap. Sa conscience, encore présente, lui hurlait d'obéir, mais il l'ignora royalement. Il s'avança d'un pas, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de cette femme, puis lui attrapa la taille avec une main, glissant l'autre derrière sa tête pour recommencer à l'embrasser avec passion. Elle tenta bien de se débattre, mais il l'acheva en faisant glisser la main qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille sous ses fesses pour soulever sa jambe.

Après cette manœuvre, elle se sentit fondre d'être ainsi tenue. Jamais dans sa vie quelqu'un ne l'avait embrassée de cette manière, pas avec cette assurance. Elle enleva ses mains de son torse et fit passer ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, participant activement au baiser.

Il savait qu'il avait réussi à passer la première étape, mais savait également qu'il ne devait pas aller trop rapidement. Elle avait besoin de se sentir importante et aimée.

La couverture retomba sur le sol, repoussée, la dénudant encore une fois.

Avec douceur, il l'amena vers le lit et l'y déposa tendrement pour commencer à la dominer, à quatre pattes au_-_dessus d'elle. Il refit parcourir ses mains sur son corps, sachant que maintenant, il avait le droit. Elle gardait ses bras autour de son cou, exigeante sur la longueur du baiser, mais eut un hoquet lorsque les deux mains froides de l'homme empoignèrent ses seins.

Il recommença à masser sa poitrine, mais fit rapidement descendre ses mains vers ses fesses pour leur offrir le même sort pendant qu'il mordillait la peau blanche de son cou avant de la faire descendre.

Alors qu'il allait arriver à ses seins, il remarqua le regard sévère qu'elle lui offrait. Sans en demander la raison, il se redressa, s'asseyant à califourchon au niveau de ses mollets, et entreprit d'enlever la chemise qu'il avait mise le matin même. Il l'envoya rejoindre le drap à terre, puis défit sa ceinture avant de déboutonner son pantalon.

_-_Reste comme ça, elle ordonna. C'est très excitant.

Il la regarda, un peu surpris, puis eut un sourire avant d'enlever ses chaussures. La paire tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mou tandis qu'il retournait à ses caresses.

Il empoigna ses hanches et reprit sa descente avec sa bouche, léchant et suçotant son ventre jusqu'à arriver à la fine ligne de poils clairs qui descendaient de son nombril pour aller se noyer dans sa toison pubienne.

Expert, il fit descendre ses mains vers ses deux fesses rebondies et souleva son corps pour qu'il puisse voir son sexe sans se pencher. Elle eut néanmoins un petit cri de protestation, mais il n'en eut cure, écartant légèrement ses poils pour qu'il puisse atteindre facilement les lèvres déjà humides.

La soutenant avec un bras, il fit courir les doigts de sa main libre sur les deux renflements, faisant naître des frissons de plaisir le long de la colonne vertébrale de la femme, puis commença à titiller son clitoris avant qu'il n'enfonce un doigt dans son vagin détrempé.

Il le bougea légèrement avant qu'il n'ajoute un deuxième doigt. Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment qu'il entreprit de la reposer sur le drap pour bouger ses doigts contre les parois humides de son sexe.

Elle gémit de plaisir sous ces mouvements, tournant la tête des deux côtés en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et agrippant le drap qui recouvrait le lit avec ses mains.

_-_Encore, murmura_-_t_-_elle alors qu'il retirait ses doigts, au moment même où elle allait définitivement perdre pied.

Sans répondre, il se redressa sur ses genoux et extirpa son pénis de son caleçon, le dévoilant, gonflé et tendu, aux yeux de celle qu'il allait bientôt posséder. À cette vue, elle eut un mouvement de recul et de dégoût. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi étrange. Elle garda ses yeux sur ce sexe, puis les monta vers ses yeux, plus très sûre.

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix, se penchant pour l'embrasser pendant qu'il plaçait son sexe à l'entrée de son vagin.

_-_Tu es prête, il demanda.

_-_Je suis plus très sûre, elle répondit.

_-_C'est pas aussi terrible que tu le crois.

Il reprit ses lèvres, écartant ses jambes avec ses mains tout en levant ses fesses, puis entreprit de s'enfoncer en elle avec difficulté, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il s'arrêta à mi_-_chemin pour la regarder, crispée, puis recommença son mouvement et arriva au fond.

Il ne bougea pas, attendit qu'elle perde son expression tendue.

_-_Ça va?

_-_Je… oui. Tu peux y aller.

_-_Ça va encore faire mal.

_-_Vas_-_y!

Il commença à se mouvoir en elle, lentement d'abord, puis, lorsqu'elle agrippa ses fesses pour qu'il accélère le mouvement, donna des coups de rein plus puissants, la faisant gémir plus fort.

Ses va_-_et_-_vient se firent plus variés. Il changeait la vitesse et l'angle de pénétration, allant même jusqu'à rester un moment à l'entrée de son vagin pour s'enfoncer brutalement, la faisant crier de surprise.

Tout à coup, elle ressentit le feu qui lui brûlait le ventre s'embraser fortement et fut parcourue de frissons brutaux avant qu'elle ne s'agrippe à ses épaules, les griffant avec force pour finalement s'abandonner dans le plaisir, son vagin se contractant autour du sexe de l'homme.

Il eut un grognement, s'arrêtant pour ne pas éjaculer trop rapidement pendant qu'elle retombait sur les draps, comblée. Il la regarda, puis décida qu'il pouvait y aller. Il donna donc quelques coups de rein supplémentaires avant que son pénis ne soit parcourut de vagues de plaisir intenses qui lui firent libérer son sperme dans le ventre de cette femme.

Il poussa un dernier grognement de plaisir, puis ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur sa bouche entrouverte. Elle respirait encore par saccades. Il se pencha et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se retirer d'elle et de se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

Avec ses dernières forces, il se releva et alla chercher la couverture pour la couvrir avant de l'enlacer, déposant un baiser sur son front couvert de sueur.

_-_C'était bon, elle marmonna. Merci.

_-_Mais de rien. On m'avait dit que tu voulais me voir, alors…

Elle leva des yeux étonnés vers lui, puis dit:

_-_Au milieu de la nuit? J'ai ça à Robin cet aprèm.

_-_Ah bon? Elle me l'a dit juste avant ma sieste.

Elle fut soudainement très fatiguée à cet instant, puis lui donna un léger coup de poing sur le crâne.

_-_Tu es vraiment un gros paresseux. Tu as dormi toute l'aprèm.

_-_Ah bon. … Et de quoi tu voulais me parler?

_-_Je ne me… ah oui!

Elle s'écarta doucement de lui, se redressa et lui appliqua son poing sur son crâne avec force, un air de colère sur le visage. Il se redressa à son tour, ses mains sur la tête.

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce qui te prends? T'es folle ou quoi?

_-_Pour avoir osé utiliser mes affaires de cartographie comme un cochon.

_-_Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles?

_-_Ne fais pas l'innocent! Sandy t'as vu sortir de ma chambre avec une lettre à la main.

_-_Et alors? J'ai pas le droit d'utiliser un peu d'encre pour écrire une lettre?

_-_Pas sans ma permission.

_-_Mais je t'ai demandé ce matin.

_-_C'est ça, mon œil. Et puis c'est pas tout. T'as utilisé l'encre comme un cochon et tâché trois de mes papiers à cartes qui valent une fortune!

_-_Mais tu délires ou quoi? J'ai pris ton sous_-_main pour écrire ma lettre. C'est Luffy qui est venu après moi qui a fait des conneries.

_-_Luffy?

_-_Ouais. Il est passé par la sortie de secours pour échapper à Sandy et a renversé l'encre sur tes cartes. J'ai bien tenté de te le dire, mais t'étais en train de gueuler sur Pipo, face de lune te tournant autour comme un satellite.

À l'air complètement abasourdi qu'afficha Nami, Zorro ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire.

_-_C'est donc Luffy qui m'a gâché trois feuilles?

_-_Si je te le dis. Et la preuve, il avait de l'encre sur son T_-_shirt après.

Les souvenirs de cet après_-_midi revint par saccade dans l'esprit de Nami, puis elle se souvint d'une remarque faite par Robin.

"_-Capitaine, vous avez de l'encre dans le dos._

_-Hein? Quoi? Où ça?"_

La rouquine revit même son imbécile de capitaine se tortiller sur place pour voir ladite tache. Ses joues rosirent de honte à cette pensée, mais elle décida néanmoins de ne pas s'excuser auprès de Zorro, qui continuait de la fixer avec les sourcils froncés. Elle haussa des épaules, reprenant son calme, et se coucha, invitant le sabreur à faire de même.

OoO

_-_Nami_-_chééééééééérie, petit_-_déjeuuuuuuuuuuner, fit la voix pas_-_si_-_mélodieuse_-_que_-_ça du cuisinier du bord à exactement 8h33 du matin, heure à laquelle, normalement, Zorro dormait encore.

Grognant de fureur à l'encontre de zeste de citron, il écarta la couverture avec énergie et se leva pour reboutonner les boutons de son pantalon et aller ramasser sa chemise et ses chaussures qui traînaient sur le sol. Dans le lit, Nami s'étira longuement, un sourire aux lèvres, puis s'assit sur le matelas pour regarder son amant d'une nuit s'acharner sur les boutons de sa chemise.

Le sabreur s'énerva cinq secondes de plus sur son vêtement avant de jurer et de monter l'échelle qui menait à la cuisine, sans se douter une seconde qu'il allait provoquer une crise cardiaque chez le chef cuistot qui se trouvait, comme par hasard, dans la cuisine à cet instant précis.

Même avec le meilleur des médicaments prescrit par Chopper, le blond ne put se remettre convenablement du choc qu'il avait eu de voir Zorro sortir de la chambre de ses princesses adorées, la chemise ouverte et une marque de drap sur la joue.

**FIN

* * *

**

_Angel, ne me tue pas, s'il te plaît °supplie Angel à genoux°_

_Petite explication en ce qui concerne l'absence de Robin dans la chambre cette nuit-là (parce que ça torture le pauvre esprit perturbé de l'auteur): pendant que Zorro était profondément endormi sur le pont, Luffy avait proposé de camper sur la poupe, ce à quoi Nami avait répliqué qu'elle ne délaisserait pas son lit pour un stupide matelas de tente. Robin, quant à elle, avait accepté avec sa joie naturelle. Voila._

Return to Top


End file.
